


Oro

by ayelenrock



Series: Gold [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock
Summary: Este fics es de la Autor/a WavesOver, y tengo su autorización para traducir su ficsyugi al quedar varado, porque su auto dejo de funcionar, se aloja en un hotel donde conoce al seductor Atem
Series: Gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833643





	Oro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puzzle June 2019 Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055332) by [WavesOver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver). 



> Este fics es de la Autor/a WavesOver, y tengo su autorización para traducir su fics
> 
> Titulo Original: Gold
> 
> Titulo en Español: Oro
> 
> Nota de WavesOver: Hotel California AU
> 
> Advertencia: largo y es el intento del autor de inquietante / escalofriante / historia no feliz.

Fue un día ventoso cuando llegó al hotel. A decir verdad, si no fuera por el hecho de que su auto se había averiado, nunca habría estado allí. Pero lo está. Entonces aquí estaba.

Yugi abrió la puerta para ver al hombre más llamativo que había visto en su vida frente a él. Pelo largo, tricolor, que pasaba bien por sus caderas, piel morena que se extendia sobre los músculos provocadores, decorada con telas blancas que casi parecen transparentes y doradas artísticamente sobre él.

Pero sus ojos... no sabía por qué, pero esos ojos le daban una sensación incomoda... eran tan atractivos como cualquier otra parte de él, un fascinante color del atardecer... pero no pudo sentir que el otro lo mirába, evaluándolo para... algo.

Afortunadamente, el hombre de la recepción fue mucho menos... distractor. Se registró sin mucho problema. Y Atem lo llevó a su habitación.

Y mientras Yugi descansaba por la noche, finalmente encontró una buena manera de describir los ojos del extraño. Eran como las luces que un rape apaga en lo profundo. Una hermosa explosión de luz que deletreará tu perdición.

* * *

Han pasado varias semanas y el auto de él todavía está fuera de servicio. Llamó al día siguiente al mecánico local y dijeron que tenían que esperar a que se entregaran las piezas.

Al menos aprendió el nombre del hombre encantador que vio en su primer día aquí. Atem. El hijo del propietario del hotel en el que había estado desde que llegó aquí. Una belleza que parece estar con una persona diferente cada noche.

Viejo, joven, rico, pobre, hombre, mujer, moreno, blanco, cobre, amarillo y todo lo demás. Nunca vio a los otros huéspedes en el hotel tampoco. Solo el personal, los amigos del propietario y Atem. El hijo peligroso que lo busca entre amantes. Yugi ha mantenido su distancia en su mayor parte, haciéndose amigable con el barman, Ryou. Trabaja el turno de día mientras que su amante trabaja de noche. Ryou incluso instalo Monster World en una habitación lateral donde ellos y algunos otros invitados pueden jugar un juego (Atem generalmente evita a Ryou si puede evitarlo).

Por supuesto, hubo un encuentro ocasional, donde juegan un juego (principalmente cartas o dados, pero se sabe que Atem sacó el tablero de ajedrez cuando quiere una victoria de su encuentro). Rechazó avances entre conversaciones verdaderamente agradables. Incluso podría decir que descubrió que había partes de Atem de las que podía verse enamorarse, pero había demasiado de lo que no quería que ni siquiera importara. No es que el hombre salvaje con el que a veces jugaba cambiara por él.

* * *

Él mira la escena frente a él. La sangre cubría las paredes, las partes del cuerpo ensartados al azar en esquinas aleatorias, los rostros congelados en una mirada de horror para siempre. Sin mencionar la causa de tal evento. El individuo en el centro.

Él va a la maceta más cercana para vomitar el almuerzo. (¿puede estar seguro de que algo de eso se metió en la comida que ha estado comiendo?)

-¿No es apasionante?- lentamente se giró para ver la alegre forma de Atem, la sangre manchando su ropa blanca de rojo.

Se aleja del otro, temblando por el evento que acaba de presenciar.

-mm, bueno, solo teníamos que encontrar una manera de deshacernos de nuestros más ... persistentes invitados- dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Todavía estaba sin palabras cuando la forma seductora y aterradora de Atem se acercó. El retrocedió, pero parece que uno de los otros "anfitriones" encontró su miseria divertida porque sintió que alguien lo empujaba hacia los brazos del hombre del que se esta alejándose.

Sintió al otro reír mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él. Pero por alguna razón, el momento en que los brazos de Atem lo acercaron al pecho ensangrentado, sus brazos se aflojaron. La risa se detuvo. Yugi aprovechó este momento de debilidad y se liberó de los brazos del otro.

Corrió hacia la habitación (¿trampa?) en la que se había estado quedando y agarro su billetera y todo lo que pueda meter en sus bolsillos. La habitación se distorsionaba cuando intentó empacar su maleta. Al diablo, pueden quedarse con él. Corrió tan rápido como pudo.

-¡Espera, no te vayas!- alguien grita mientras deja el lugar horrible. Más tarde, pensaría que era Atem, pero eso no podía ser. Nunca escuchó a Atem decir nada en un tono tan vulnerable y desesperado.

Él pateo directamente la puerta, se apresuró a pasar por los pasillos que parecían menos reales por segundos, y salió al sol todavía brillante. Salió corriendo tan lejos como pudo. Para cuando encontró a una persona dispuesta a llevarlo al pueblo más cercano, ya había pasado la noche. Durmió todo el camino.

Mientras se estaba orientando, recuerda levemente la mirada en los ojos de Atem.

Como si estuviera perdiendo a la persona más importante en el mundo.

* * *

Está de vuelta en casa.

En Domino

Pensó que las cosas volverían a la normalidad una vez que estuviera aquí, pero...

Las calles se ven diferentes, pero recordó que había construcción, por lo que era de esperar (a pesar de que pensaba que estaban en calles diferentes). Las torres tenían diferentes propietarios, pero las empresas se retiraban todo el tiempo (aunque estaba seguro de que algunas de las que se habían ido estaban casi en todas partes cuando se fue). Y los autos eran diferentes, pero los nuevos modelos de autos salen todo el tiempo (a pesar de que había algunos que recordaba como recientes cuando se fue, ahora parecían viejos y gastados).

Finalmente llegó a su calle. Su casa. Tienda de Kame Game. Con una nueva capa de pintura.

Aparcó su auto en la calle, cerró las puertas y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Lo primero que vio fue a un adolescente manejando la caja registradora, algo que recuerda haber hecho en la escuela secundaria y en la universidad. El adolescente tenía una mirada aburrida en la cara... hasta que lo vieo. Entonces toda la sangre se fue de su cara cuando entro corriendo a la casa, gritando por su abuela.

¿Abuela? ¿Se casó el abuelo mientras él estaba fuera?

Luego vio a una anciana pasar por la puerta, su rostro era un tapiz de una vida bien vivida, cabello gris diseñado de una manera moderno que la hacía lucir elegante y feroz, y aquí los ojos de un azul familiar. Pero lo que dijo a continuación lo enfrió hasta los huesos.

-¿Yugi?-

Anzu. La anciana frente a él es Anzu. La anciana frente a él es Anzu y el se veía igual que cuando se fue a América.

La forma envejecida de Anzu lo llevó a un doloroso cierre que en parte fue de alivio, desánimo y miedo. Mientras él tomó en este conocimiento. Lo llevaron a la casa mientras comprendía todo. Vio las formas envejecidas de Jou y Honda cuando se acercaron, mirándolo con miedo y asombro.

Hablaron de cosas que habían sucedido desde que se fue, cómo falleció su abuelo sin saber su destino, cómo estaban seguros de que el estaba vivo, pero después de todo lo dicho y hecho en el día Yugi no puedo evitar sentirse solo.

Aislado.

Como esa historia del pescador y la princesa tortuga. Solo que no se convirtió en polvo. Se pregunta si el pescador no consiguió el mejor trato.

Fue declarado legalmente muerto. Sus amigos envejecen con sus propias familias que crecieron con historias sobre él. Hay una brecha en la experiencia y la madurez y lo que saben lo hizo sentir como una vieja reliquia que se había escapado del museo.

Intenta adaptarse pero... fue demasiado.

Se encontró deambulando por las calles de noche. A partir de las estrellas. Esperando débilmente que algo lo haga terminar. Un atraco. Un golpe y fuga. Un rayo. Él sabe que es malo pensar tales pensamientos, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo hace. Siempre regresa a casa con un poco de decepción.

Pero una noche, cuando pasó por el parque, ve una cara familiar.

Allí, en un elegante auto rojo, esta Atem. Sus ojos todavía tenían peligro, pero había una tristeza que no tenían la última vez que lo vio. Todavía usaba oro, pero parece cambiar su guardarropa blanco por negro, y también parecía decir que la vestimenta era de la mañana incluso con las telas apretadas. Y lo estaba mirando directamente.

Se miraron el uno al otro por unos minutos, sin saber qué decirle al otro, hasta de que Yugi se aclarara la garganta.

-Muy lejos de casa, ¿no?-

-Si-

-¿Alguna razón por la que estás aquí?- el se movió torpemente entre cada pie.

-Tu-

-… ¿Por qué? Puedes tener a quien quieras. Tenías a quien quisieras. Nunca parecía importarte con quién te acostabas antes, entonces, ¿por qué empezar ahora? Diablos, puedes tener a cualquiera en esta ciudad, ¿por qué estás aquí concentrándote en mí?-

-... porque ellos no son tú-

Miró al otro, sin saber si estaba siendo sincero, pero definitivamente no confiaba en que haga algo sospechoso.

-… Como has observado, los de mi especie son bastante libres con quienes compartimos nuestros cuerpos. Podemos estar con numerosos amantes y no sentir nada por ellos después. Pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Una vez que encontramos al que completa nuestra alma, una vez que los tenemos en nuestros brazos, no hay nadie más. Todas las grandes bellezas del mundo no hacen nada por nosotros, sus fragancias se convierten en estiércol, sus voces chirrían. Y no hay otro con el que nos gustaría estar. Y para mí eres tú-

-¿Por qué debería creerte? ¡Tú y tu loco hotel me atraparon durante **CINCUENTA AÑOS**! ¡Cincuenta años a medida que mis seres queridos crecían, salían, se enamoraban, se casaban, tenían hijos y nietos, viajaban, aprendían, **M** **orían** y yo estaba en algún tipo de zona estática para que me usaras como un tipo de juguete! Entonces, ¿por qué debería creer una maldita palabra que sale de tu boca?-

-¿Qué razón tendría para mentirte?-

Pensó en varias razones... antes de que realmente pensara en ello. Si realmente decía la verdad, eso explicaría por qué se mantuvo alejado de Ryou (fue reclamado por otro), por qué Atem parecía tan desesperado cuando corrió (encontró a su alma gemela que no quería tener nada que ver con él), e incluso por qué el hotel estaba allí para empezar (qué otro lugar tiene gente yendo y viniendo sin despertar muchas sospechas)

-…Ninguna-

Hubo otro período de silencio.

-¿Hay algo aquí para ti?-

-…No-

Entró y nunca miró hacia atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> Ustedes que creen que sea Atem y el esto de ese hotel?  
> escribí hace un tiempo, y publique, one-shot llamado Oro 2, donde me imagine que paso despues de este final
> 
> gracias por leer


End file.
